


Quien no busca, encuentra

by Yasuhiro_00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_00/pseuds/Yasuhiro_00
Summary: Una historia corta.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	Quien no busca, encuentra

“Me rindo”

Fueron las palabras de Jaemin mientras dejaba su café a medio terminar en la mesa. Hace poco había terminado su relación con el chico que creía haber amado como nunca. Le costaba admitirlo, pero después de ver cómo sus relaciones acababan no cabía duda que el amor no era para él.

“Oh vamos Jaemin”. Dijo su amigo Jeno que bebía el jugo que había pedido y quien siempre estaba ahí cuando estás cosas ocurría.

“No, sabes que, es lo mejor así me concentro para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad. Si, ¡no más distracciones!”

“Si claro”. Habló con tono burlón Haechan quien había llegado y se sentaba en la mesa con ellos.

“Sabías que los que dicen eso, son los siguientes en encontrar al amor de su vida”

“¡Patrañas Haechan, eso son mentiras!”

“¡No me crees! Mark Lee, 22 años de edad y vecino mío. Un día, después de que rompió dijo que jamás volvería a tener una relación y después de unos meses... ¡BOOM! Esta saliendo con un chico que va al mismo club de música que él y lleva mucho más tiempo que cualquier relación que tuvo.”

Haechan golpeó la mesa con un aire victorioso, ganándose una mirada furiosa por el camarero que los atendía.

“Fue solo coincidencia”.

“¡Lee Taeyong! 25 años y mi instructor en clases de baile. Un día lo escuché decir que dejaría las relaciones para concentrarse en una audición y luego de un mes... ¡BAM! Esta saliendo con un chico que también fue a la misma audición y hasta ya se van a casar”.

Esta vez fue Jeno quien habló y golpeó la mesa para luego dar unos cinco a su amigo alborotador. Jaemin indiferente continuó bebiendo su café.

“Tu cara me dice que no nos crees”.

“Y no lo hago”

“Déjame decirte otro, amigo mío. Moon Taeil, 26 años de edad, el hace tiempo dijo que moriría soltero y míralo ahora, encontró el verdadero amor con un chico muy dulce, tierno, alegre y que sabe besar muy bien”.

“¿Tú?”

“¡Exacto!” Afirmó Haechan luego de alzar la mano esperando unos cinco que nunca llegaron. Jaemin y Jeno solo miraron con molestia y siguieron tomando la bebida que tenían en sus manos.

“Pero Haechan tiene un punto, mientras más te alejes, más va ir tras de ti”.

“No chicos. A ver, se equivocan. Eso no me va pasar, además pienso concentrarme por completo con mi carrera, les juro que me cambio el nombre si eso pasa.”

Golpeó la mesa, seguro de sus palabras.

“¡Disculpen! Las mesas no son sacos de boxeo, si van a continuar golpeando cosas les pediré amablemente que vayan a otro lugar.” Habló el camarero que tenía marcada la vena de su ceja.

Los tres quedaron en silencio ante la reprimenda, pensando en sus acciones... Bueno excepto uno, Haechan.

“Zhong Chenle, camarero y hace unos días lo escuché decir que el amor no era para él. Pero aunque no le guste admitirlo, esta enamorado del chico que siempre viene a sentarse en la esquina.”

"¡Largo!”

Sacados de la cafetería, su pequeña conversación terminó ahí, cada quien yendo por su camino. Jaemin en definitiva no estaba convencido por más pruebas que le hubieran dado. Él era firme con su opinión y sus sentimientos, y estos le decían que ahora no quería ninguna pareja. Tantos conflictos tuvo que por ahora lo mejor era estar solo.

Pasando los días, él solo se concentró en sus estudios. Su examen se acercaba y cada vez estaba más nervioso, sus mente solo tenía cabeza para una cosa: pasar el examen.

Después de una última desvelada de estudio, a unas horas antes del examen Jaemin a penas podía conciliar el sueño y aunque su cuerpo le pedía descansar, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Y así, sin poder dormir se dirigió a presentar su examen.

Adormilado aún después de beber varias tazas de café muy cargados llegó con éxito al salón donde haría el examen.

Estoy cansado. Quiero dormir. No pude escoger mejor día para no poder dormir. Eran los pensamientos de Jaemin que a duras penas podía concentrarse en el examen, pero poco a poco sus párpados fueron cerrándose y cabeceaba en intervalos más cortos hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe en todo el salón. Su cabeza había golpeado con la mesa del pupitre.

Estaba muy avergonzado pero eso lo ayudó a despertarse y terminar el examen con éxito.

Aliviado, mientras almorzaba antes del último examen, el de inglés y por el cual se había preparado con esmero, un chico de su misma edad y quien también estaba ahí por los exámenes se acercó a él.

“Hola”

Una simple saludo con una dulce sonrisa, hizo que Jaemin quedara embobado.

“H-hola”

“Oye, ¿de casualidad no dormiste el día de hoy?”

Descolocado, Jaemin movió la cabeza en afirmación.

“Supongo que no te diste cuenta, pero me senté a tu lado y te vi cabeceando durante el examen... Puff- hasta vi como te golpeaste” dijo eso último tratando de aguantar su risa sin éxito.

Jaemin a ese punto tenía la cara roja.

“Fue tan gracioso que fue duro resistir a no reírme durante el examen.”

Jaemin solo pensaba como ocultar su cabeza en un hoyo. Odiaría ser recordado por el chico que se golpeó la cabeza a pleno examen.

“¿Solo viniste a burlarte?”

Jaemin lo miró entre avergonzado y molesto, viendo cómo el chico paraba de reírse. Hubo un silencio muy corto, pero en ese momento, Jaemin pudo notar un ligero rubor por parte del otro.

“A decir verdad, quería decirte 'gracias'. Yo estaba muy nervioso que en el mero examen me quedé en blanco, pero bueno... Te vi cabeceando... y luego te golpeaste... Me pareció lo más gracioso del día de hoy y en parte pude sentirme más relajado y hasta pude acabar el examen”

Ver cómo jugueteaba con sus dedos, Jaemin solo vio lo tierno que se veía y sonrió enternecido por su acto.

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Renjun. Huang Renjun, chico apuesto y futuro compositor de música. ¿Y tú?”

Jaemin rió, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse para almorzar juntos.

“Na Jaemin, pero prefiero Nana. Un chico común que no durmió la noche antes del examen”.

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva relación para Jaemin que sería duradera y no sería igual a las otras, solo que en ese momento no lo sabía. Al igual no sabía que tendría que dejar su nombre para tomar el de su futuro marido al que acababa de conocer.


End file.
